Love can't Bring Us Together
by CrazyManny
Summary: I'm changing the story a little Manny does get Craig but Manny thinks that he only wants her but Once a cheater always a cheater but what Craig doesn't know the effect he's having on Manny espically when she gets some news about her parents and Mom.
1. Default Chapter

Love Is Bringing us Together  
  
This takes Place after"Aganist All odds"  
  
Manny wants Craig bad enough to Drag poor Jt into it by coming up with a plan that she think is Flawless but her flawless Plan ends the same way it did when she first hooked up,but things take a unsuspected turn When Manny finds herself in Trobule.  
  
Manny walked into the class wearing a light Blue Tank Top and a Dark blue jacket and a matching Blue Mini Skirt her eyes Met the guy who had wish she would look at him ever since he discovred his crush on her and she lit up the room when she smiled in his direction,but then that Darn Liberty had to get In his way.  
  
Liberty:Hey Jt  
  
Jt rolled his eyes but did the Kind thing and answered.  
  
"Hey Liberty What's Happening" He answered sounding a little annoyed by the fact that she was everywhere he turned.  
  
Liberty:Nothing I.........  
  
As Liberty kept Talking Jt caught Myself staring at Manny and she was Staring back and My heart started racing as She slowly and Beautifully walked over in my direction.  
  
Manny:Uh....Liberty can I talk to Jt  
  
Liberty:Talk  
  
Manny:In Private  
  
As Liberty walked away Jt felt a brush of relief but when Manny placed a hand on his shoulder his heart started racing again and she started,  
  
Manny:Jt I need a huge favor from my favorite Guy  
  
"Who"  
  
"You silly" She said Pushing Jt lightly  
  
"Oh when did I become your favorite guy"  
  
"Jt I'm serious I was wondering if you could help me get Craig back"  
  
Inside Jt's heart broke into a thousand pieces but he still put on a brave face.  
  
"I thought he was dating Ashley"  
  
"Is He Is dating Ashley but with the help of the cutest guy in the class he would be so Jealous I know for sure Craig,Ashley,Spinner and Paige are going to there."  
  
"What's in it for me"  
  
"Nothing Really but Maybe a Make -out screen in front of Craig and Ashley If you"  
  
"A Long Make-out screen"  
  
"Yeah I know it's not the best idea but I will owe you a huge favor."  
  
"Yeah you owe me huge"  
  
"So You'll do it"  
  
"Yeah I'll do it"  
  
"Jt your the greatest"As she got up she kissed him on the cheek his face blushed. 


	2. That wasn't Part of the Plan

Love Can't Bring us Together  
  
Orginally called Love is Bringing Us Together  
  
When the final bell Jt looked over to Manny's seat and saw that she wasn't in her seat so he Grabbed his bag and started to had out of the class when someone threw their hands over his eyes he prayed that it wasn't Liberty and when the person removed their hands it was Manny.  
  
Manny:Hey Jt ready for our date tonight  
  
Jt:Am I....I mean I'm cool  
  
Manny smiled and wraped her arms around Jt ans they started talking.  
  
Jt:Where's Emma she hasn't been to school lately  
  
Manny:I don't Know she isn't My bestfriend anymore Oh but Mr.Simpson who is trying to fix things said that Emma has a real bad cold and won't be to school for about a couple days or so  
  
Jt:Oh What happened between you two  
  
Manny:He happened  
  
Manny pointed to Craig and Ashley Holding hands  
  
Manny:Things we going great until Emma found Craig and Me making out or whatever and now she all upset or whatever but I know what I want and I'm going for It  
  
Jt:Slow down Sex Kitten  
  
Manny playfully punched Jt in the arm  
  
Manny:Don't Call Me a Sex Kitten Wet Dreamer  
  
Jt:TOBY TOLD YOU!!  
  
Manny walked backwards talking  
  
Manny:Yeah I made him tell it over and over again the best part was Riberty Riberty  
  
Manny hadn't laughed and Talked with Jt in such a long time but her memories of the old days were cutt short when she bumped into Sully.  
  
Sully looked at Manny and stoped  
  
Sully:Oh hey Sweetie  
  
Manny:What I'm Not your sweetie  
  
Sully:Ok Manuella don't get all crazy on me  
  
Manny:Sully what don't you get it's Manny not Manuella  
  
Sully:You know what I'll come back when you are less full with That thing you get when it's that time of the month What's that called  
  
Sully turned to his friends who looked as clueless as he did  
  
Manny:It's called PMS in I'm not full with anything  
  
Manny thought about it she hadn't had her Period all Month and it was the 31.  
  
Manny:I just don't want you around anymore  
  
Sully looked Kind of Hurt and Manny thought Maybe she had been too harsh but when she went to open her Someone tapped her on the shoulder and before she turned around she watched as Sully walked away.  
  
When Manny turned around she was surprised to find Paige,Spinner,Craig and Ashley standing there but she didn't see Jt.  
  
Manny:Where's Jt  
  
Jt came up from behind Manny and Grabbed her Manny jumped and looked over at Jt.  
  
Manny:Jt what are you doing  
  
Jt pulled Manny closer and whispered in her ear that it was part of the plan she giggled as though he told her something funny but the most surprising part came when he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips it wasn't a regular kiss it was different It felt Like the kiss wasn't screaming something to Manny but she was temoparily Deaf she couldn't really put he finger on it but it was different.  
  
Craig was shocked and so was everyone else  
  
Paige:Hun I had No idea that you and Jt hooked up but I guess Now that I think about it I could so see you guys falling for each other  
  
Manny wasn't really paying attention she was staring at Craig who had Jealous written all over his face.  
  
Manny:Um...What did you say Paige?  
  
Paige:Forget it I wanted to Know If Jt wanted to Join Me spin,Craig and Ash for a Movie but you two Might have plans of your own  
  
Jt:Well me we're kind of Going to the Movies anyway  
  
Craig:So why Don't you guys come along with us  
  
Manny:No we couldn't tag along  
  
Paige:You wouldn't be tagging along It would be like all of Us going on a group Date  
  
Jt:Are you sure?  
  
Paige:Yeah So We'll Meet You at the Movie's at 7:30  
  
Manny:Ok  
  
Paige,Spinner and Ashley walked away and Craig followed but Not before giving Manny a hard stare as If he was trying to see any tricks up her sleeves.  
  
Manny turned towards Jt  
  
Manny:He Is So Jealous Jt your Plan Worked Like a charm thanks  
  
Manny hugged Jt quickly and Ran home to Prepare for her date Jt whispered to himself,  
  
Jt:My plan didn't work The Plan was for you to fall in Love with Me 


End file.
